


A Smut

by 576p



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, KEK this isnt serious, M/M, my gf wanted me to write a fic so i came up w this in 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/576p/pseuds/576p
Summary: a really short not so smut fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandainpanties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandainpanties/gifts).



'hi keith........" said shiro. shiro was naked and keith was surprised to find him this way.

"not rn shiro i dont feel like it" muttered keith. he had a headache

"o ok" said shiro, grabbing his underwear

**Author's Note:**

> 37 words a new World Record


End file.
